Bouleversements de 7 juillet
by mugiwara-fairy
Summary: Rien à faire, en ce 7 juillet, beaucoup de membres sont tristes, s'isolent. Mais Grey ne le voit pas de cet oeil là et décide d'aller consoler Lucy pour laquelle des sentiments envouis vont s'éveillés, sans parler de tous ces évènements étranges en rapport avec les dragons...


Nous étions le matin du 7 juillet de l'année X791 à la guilde de Fairy tail de Magnolia; elle était silencieuse, plus que d'habitude; elle avait perdue sa joie de vivre, son enthousiasme, les trois dragons slayers qui animaient habituellement la guilde étaient absents, de même qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds nommée Lucy Heartfilia.  
Jubia regardait Grey l'air pensive, son visage légèrement triste et ennuyé l'empêchait de ne pas faire couler la pluie qui dehors tombait à torrents, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, la mauvaise humeur et l'absence de ses camarades l'affectait visiblement, elle aussi, d'une certaine manière était triste pour eux, mais elle ne pouvait savoir se qu'ils ressentaient alors elle préféra ne rien dire; un silence pesant hantait la salle, ce fut Erza qui le brisa :  
- "Que c'est agacent cette pluie!  
Le brun se leva brusquement; il n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire pendant que ses amis restaient seuls dans leur coin à se morfondre, c'était au dessus de ses forces, il sortit en courant, claquant violemment la porte de la guilde.  
-Grey-sama attendez! Il ne faut p...  
-Laisses le partir, c'est son choix, nous nous devons rester ici pour ne pas plus les troubler. Dit la rousse en rassemblant toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller l'aider à les réconforter."

***

Un homme aux cheveux roses et à l'écharpe blanche brûlait intérieurement, serrant les poings pour ne pas pleurer, un chat au pelage bleu assis à coté de lui l'empêchait de créer un incendie dans toute la ville; Happy, son fidèle compagnon qui était toujours avec lui quand il le fallait, sans son aide précieuse, Magnolia ne serait déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Il murmurât le prénom de son père adoptif, essayant de ne pas frapper le sol "Ignir". Il était certain qu'un jour il arriverait à le retrouver et dès lors, il se promit de redoubler d'efforts et de pas souffler tant qu'il ne se serraient pas retrouvés. Il s'endormit avec un sentiment de certitude puissant, le chat ailé veillant sur lui.

Une fillette d'une douzaine d'années pleurait à chaux de larmes, son petit chat blanc au creux des ses petits bras d'enfant qui lui murmurait des mots doux "Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerais pas." Elle savait que son amie ne lui ferait jamais ça mais elle aimait entendre ces phrases rassurantes à son oreille affûtée de dragon slayer. Elle pensait encore que c'était de sa faute si Grandine était partie, elle pensait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu et qu'elle avait donc décider de l'abandonner pour la punir; soudain, la vérité la frappa d'un coup; elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdue son dragon, elle pensa à Natsu et Gajeel qui étaient dans la même situation qu'elle. Elle s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres "Ce n'était pas de sa faute.".

Un homme à forte carrure et aux yeux rouges folie détruisait tout sur son passage, ignorant l'Exceed qui essayait de le calmer. Il le haïssait, lui et le monde entier, il savait c'était injuste mais c'était lui qui lui avait appris à haïr plutôt qu'à pleurer, seule la haine pouvait exister dans cet instant de douleur intense, il donna un coup dans le mur, pliant sur la force brute de son adversaire; il se figea quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait très bien "Gajeel! Je sais que tu est là, le mur vient de s'écrouler! Gajeel! A quoi bon haïr ?!" Il entendit les pas légers s'éloigner sous la pluie, une larme coula sur sa joue, la première depuis quatorze ans, il coura ouvrir la porte mais c'était déjà trop tard; déjà, une silhouette fine s'éloignait à l'horizon, celle de Levy Macgarden!

Une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux noisette était assise sur le muret qui séparait la ville de la rivière agitée de Magnolia, elle n'était pas venue à la guilde aujourd'hui, par peur que sa tristesse ne déteigne sur la bonne humeur courante de ses amis; ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que sans elle et ses trois autres amis, le groupe n'avait aucune raison d'être heureux Elle s'autorisa à verser une larme, puis une autre, et encore une autre; bientôt coulait un torrent souvenirs douloureux, ils étaient tellement banals qu'ils arrachèrent encore plus le coeur de la blonde. Cela faisait quatorze ans qu'elle avait perdue l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, elle aimait l'entendre lui lire une histoire pour qu'elle s'endorme le soir et la prendre dans ses bras quand elle était triste, elle eut un pincement au coeur en repensant à elle, ses larmes inondait à présent ses vêtements rouges, lui faisant du bien et du mal en même temps. Ses larmes se figèrent quand elle entendit des pas quelle connaissait et le battement régulier d'une chaîne s'approcher d'elle; elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit si faible...  
-"Tu peux pleurer tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas.  
Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, ne voulant la brusquer, il se demandait pourquoi il était venu.  
-Je suis désolé... Je m'en vais.  
Soudain, Lucy réagit, ses jambes si endolories se levèrent, ses main si engourdies lui attrapèrent le bras et sa voix si faible fonctionnât:  
-Attends... J'ai besoins de toi.  
Ne sachant quoi dire il la prit dans ses bras, elle le serrait plus qu'elle le pouvait, sentant sa chaîne glacée et sa peau fraîche; elle ne voulait pas se décrocher de lui, elle était trop bien dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il lui murmura à l'oreille les mots qui lui semblaient le plus appropriés à la situation:  
-Allez viens, on rentre à la maison.  
Elle se laissât entraîner, trop vidée pour pouvoir bouger, quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Lucy, elle courut immédiatement dans son lit, frigorifiée par la pluie. Il lui dit bonne nuit et c'est alors qu'elle lui dit des mots qui l'étonnèrent elle-même.  
-Grey! Reste, j'ai besoins de toi...  
Il s'approchât d'elle, l'enroulant dans sa couverture et la prenant dans ses bras protecteurs, elle sanglotait toujours mais se sentait mieux; attirée par le sommeil, elle ferma les yeux tombant dans un état second, lui fit de même.

Et ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres...

C'était l'aube, une petite brise légère s'aventurait dans les rues calmes de Magnolia, elle remontait en douceur vers les fenêtres des habitants encore endormis; quand elle vit un orifice entrouvert, elle s'aventura à l'intérieur et y trouva deux jeunes, ne pouvant se retenir elle glissa en doucement sur la peu de la blonde, qui frissonna.

Lucy s'éveilla en délicatesse, elle sentait une fraîcheur hivernale envahir son corps, était-ce l'hivers? Non, c'était beaucoup trop tôt! Elle trouvait cette sensation si agréable qu'elle ne voulait ouvrir les yeux, craignant de gâcher ce moment; mais une envie irrésistible de savoir lui pinça les yeux, elle ouvrit un oeil, puis, surprise se projeta en arrière, se cognant violemment au mur appuyé contre son lit. Un homme brun, Grey lui semblait-il, elle était trop ébahie pour réfléchir correctement; ce garçon dormait, dans son lit, en caleçon et qui plus est avec elle. En grand état de choc elle ne pouvait que se frotter les yeux, mais non, ce n'était pas un rêve; ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rappela des évènements de la veille : Elle pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, le suppliant de rester; lui la réconfortant du mieux qu'il le pouvait; eux dans sa chambre, elle lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, eux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'endormant paisiblement. Elle se posa une question qui résonnait dans un coin de sa tête depuis un bon bout de temps "Que serait-elle devenue sans lui?". Cette question lui arracha une grimace, elle ne voulait pas le savoir, il était venu, l'avait réconforté, ça s'était passé ainsi et elle en était heureuse; il l'avait tant aidé.

Le mage de glace se réveilla, apercevant en premier le visage angélique de sa coéquipière, elle avait les joues légèrement roses, pourquoi? Il sentit une brise qui lui indiqua qu'il était en caleçon "Voilà pourquoi idiot" se claqua t'il mentalement avant de devenir rouge, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais la situation était plus gênante qu'à la guilde, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient assez proches, pour ne pas dire collés. Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour se débarrasser du gêne qui régnait maintenant dans la pièce, cela faisait depuis hier soir qu'elle voulait lui dire ces mots, il avait été d'un si grand réconfort :  
-"Merci Grey, merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas se que je serais devenue sans toi.  
Il resta immobile, il attendait autre chose, un petit plus qui lui paraissait normal mais qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde, quand il se rendit compte de se à quoi il pensait, il secoua la tête, et lui répondit d'un :  
-C'est rien!  
-Eh ben! Vaux mieux pas te voir au réveil ! Sortit violemment Lucy en lui jetant un oreiller à la figue.  
-D-désolé sortit il le plus sincèrement possible.  
Lucy était ahurie, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Grey s'excuser, lui qui était habituellement si tête dure!  
-QUOI! s'exclama t'elle sur le coup de la surprise.  
-DÉSOLÉ de t'avoir mal parlé. Lui répétât il ,c'est juste que c'est bizarre. Finit il pour lui même en regardant par la fenêtre.  
-Tu sais, j'ai VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP apprécié ton aide continua elle en essayant de capter son regard.  
Il n'en pouvait plus, ses yeux le brûlait, il devait la regarder. Il tourna sa tête en direction de la blonde, leurs yeux se retrouvèrent les uns dans les autres, ce fut un grand choc, il baissa le regard, voyant ses lèves, si belles et fines, il avait envi des les toucher, c'était plus fort que lui, ils se rapprochèrent, s'enlaçant dans un mouvement d'envie, l'électricité fit irruption dans leurs corps, ils se rapprochaient, leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et elle pouvait sentir son haleine fraîche; leurs deux bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, un frisson les parcoururent...  
-"Aye! Je vous dérange peut être!? Cette voix provenait de la fenêtre...  
Aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent à plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, regrettant déjà leur proximité d'auparavant.  
-Happy! Sale chat! rugit le jeune homme tout en essayant d'attraper le petit être bleu qui s'envola par l'ouverture de la fenêtre.  
-C'est beau l'amourrr! Rit le chat en donnant un coup d'aile sur la droite pour ne pas que Grey ne l'attrapât.  
Lucy sentit son teint passer à l'écarlate, elle en avait le tournis.  
Qu'avaient ils faillit faire ?  
-Tais toi ! Rugit le brun de nouveau, si tu mets la guilde au courant je te jure que je te...  
-Aye! T'es flippant quand tu veux, j'étais juste venu vous dire qu'Erza et Natsu ont trouvés une mission qui rapporte assez gros et qu'ils vous attendaient pour partir; mais je crois que je vais devoir leur dire d'y aller sans vous!  
De l'argent? Aussitôt, Lucy s'était levée d'un bond et avait couru se changer, elle n'avait plus un rond et elle commençait à manquer de vivres, elle s'éloigna de la fraîcheur hivernale du mage de glace avec peine.  
Ils avaient étés si proches...

Si Happy n'était il pas intervenu, qu'auraient-ils fait? Cette pensée frappa la mage constellationniste de plein fouet, elle regarda son ami qui marchait juste à coté d'elle, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

A quoi pensait-il?

Qu'auraient-ils faits?

Grey se parlait à lui même, essayant de se convaincre d'il ne savait quoi. "Comment ça se fait que je n'ose pas lui parler, ni la regarder, allez... regardes-la ! Un effort!" Il tourna ses pupilles dans la direction de la jeune blonde, plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle le regardait aussi, ses yeux noisette l'envoûtait;  
l'attraction était puissante, tellement qu'il eut du mal à détacher son regard du sien, devenant rouge pivoine ils restèrent comme ça pendant un quart d'heure, trop éblouis pour cligner des yeux.

En arrivant à la guilde ils virent comme à leur habitude un Natsu surexcité et une Erza traînant un chariot entier de bagages, l'intéressée leur fit un grand sourire :  
-Vous en avez mis du temps! Nous partons de suite!

C'était une matinée bien banale à Fairy tail; Mirajane était au bar à servir leurs boisons aux mages, toujours accompagnées d'un sourire radieux, Macao et Wakaba discutaient de tout et de rien en essayant d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec la mage aux cheveux blancs; Cana buvait son saké d'une traite et Levy feuilletait un livre, seul changeait son air moins enthousiasme que d'habitude et les réprimandes infantiles et régulières de deux mages : l'un à la coiffure si colorée de rose que l'on devinait qu'il utilisait le feu et l'autre aux habitudes vestimentaires spéciales utilisant la glace. Le manque de ces querelles habituelles avaient été remarqué par une mage habillée uniquement de bleu qui se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plus d'une heure :  
-"Jubia se demande pourquoi Grey-sama n'est pas venu la voir depuis hier matin.  
-Grey? Il a passé la soirée avec Lucy et ce matin il est parti en mission avec le reste de la bande. Lui répondit Mirajane toujours en souriant.  
La mage des eaux déglutit, elle n'appréciait pas le fait que Lucy et Grey-sama soient si proches mais elle savait que c'était exceptionnel, alors elle pensa au départ précipité de celui-ci la veille, elle se rappela d'un acte qui aurait pu être un détail mais qui semblait énorme aux yeux de la fille au chapeau bleu :  
-Grey-sama est parti sans dire au revoir à Jubia! Se plaignit-elle en commençant à bouder, dès lors, quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber à Magnolia.  
-D'après se que j'ai cru comprendre, Erza est allée les chercher vraiment tôt pour partir au plus vite, il n'eut sûrement pas le temps. Repris la barman avec un sourire compréhensif.  
-Jubia comprends! Finit-elle par répondre en imaginant la scène mi-amusée mi-déçue.  
Mirajane ne voulant point rester dans l'embarras plaça son regard sur une jeune fille maigrichonne et essaya de communiquer avec elle :  
-Et toi Levy, tu as une mauvaise mine, tu vas bien?  
La petite mage aux cheveux bleus et au bandeau jaune n'avait pas fait attention à son amie aux cheveux étonnamment blancs et s'était laissée surprendre en plein dans ses pensées, sursautant.  
-Hein? heu ..  
"Allez Levy, réfléchit! Quelle question pose t-on le plus souvent à une personne quand c'est la première fois de la journée que l'on la voit?"  
-Heu... si ça va, sa va bien!" Répondit-elle en essayant de sourire.  
En réalité elle n'allait pas bien et elle le savait, elle se sentait rejetée, trahie, elle était vexée, très vexée; elle était allée gentiment voir son ami pour le réconforter et il ne lui avait même pas dit une seule parole! Elle lui en voulait énormément; ainsi, quand il ouvrit la porte de la guilde pour aller dans sa direction, elle prit ses affaires et s'en vint en courant ... le coeur brisé.

Lucy éclata de rire trop surprise pour être sérieuse :  
-"C'est une blague! Ah ah ah! Dites moi que c'est une blague! C'est impossible! Je dois surement rêver! Erza! Tu en est sûre ?  
-Puisque je te le dis, ça à lieux dans deux jours et quand il à reçu mon message lacrima il n'avait plus aucun espoir, il était tellement fou de joie qu'il à augmenté la récompense. Lui répondit la rousse calmement.  
-Oui mais de là à donner 2 000 000 de joyaux pour animer et protéger une fête! Il doit être plein de fric ton maire!  
Erza prit un air des plus sérieux :  
-C'est un festival assez connu à Fiore, on y trouve beaucoup de sortes différentes de magie et, l'année dernière; un groupe de terroriste s'est incrusté à la fête en menaçant certains nobles, il parait qu'ils cherchaient un type de magie en particulier.  
-J'ai choisi cette mission car c'est un festival à thèmes et que cette année; c'est sur les dragons, alors je me suis dit que c'était peut être un signe! Reprit Natsu de suite après Erza.  
-Je me disais bien que t'avais quelque chose à voir las dedans! Intervient Grey, t'aurais pas pu trouver un truc moins ennuyeux!?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la glaçon? T'as les chocottes?  
-Tageule! tête à flammes! Rugit l'intéressé.  
Et les voilà repartis dans leurs insultes et combats puérils! Ils se chamaillèrent jusqu'a-ce qu'Erza sortit un grognement qui les firent fuirent à plusieurs mètres devant les deux jeunes femmes. Erza esseya d'en profiter pour toucher deux mots à Lucy à propos de la veuille, elle avait voulu aller la consoler plusieurs fois mais elle ne supportait pas de voir ses amis pleurer, laissant ainsi la tache à Grey.  
-A-alors Je v-vois que tu t'es bien remise!  
Lucy sourit, touchée par l'effort que faisait son amie.  
-Oui, je me suis très bien remise, c'est en partie grâce à Grey qui m'a bien aidé!  
-Je vois ... tant mieux"  
La rouquine fit un sourire à son amie avant d'aller séparer les deux abrutis qui se battaient à quelques mètres de là, pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, Happy s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura des mots qui la firent réfléchir pendant un bon bout de temps : "Faudra que tu m'expliques se qui s'est passé avec Grey".

Happy voulait en savoir plus, c'était naturel d'être curieux, seulement ... Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer se qu'elle même ignorait, il ne c'était pas passé grand chose mais elle sentait sa vision sur Grey changer, où plutôt s'améliorer, elle lui était reconnaissante mais il y avait plus que ça... Si Happy n'était pas intervenu ils se serraient probablement embrassés; à cette idée, les lèvres de la jeune fille frémirent. Elle posa un regard discret en direction du mage de glace qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'engueuler avec Natsu, il avait toujours été là pour elle, essayant souvent de la protéger. Elle se remémora leurs aventures ensembles, ils arrivèrent à la gare, prêts à partir à l'aventure.

Gajeel courait dans les rues de Magnolia, se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière, ses cheveux semblables à du charbon dans le vent. Il courait malgré les évènements de la veille qui défilaient dans sa tête; il savait qu'en allant la voir, il allait contre ses principes et son honneur mais il s'en moquait, il était dépassé par les évènements, il avait passé la plupart de la nuit dernière à essayer de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer, buttant ainsi sur chaque lettre, c'est à l'aube qu'il eut enfin trouvé l'inspiration, lui vint à l'esprit une phrase qui lui semblait parfaite. Il ne tarda pas à rattraper la jeune mage, humant son odeur si particulière, celle d'une fleur inconnue, Levy Macgarden .  
La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sentit une main d'acier sur son épaule droite. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de parler avec cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer; elle se retourna, voulant lui jeter un regard noir. Elle plantât ses yeux dans les pupilles rouges de Gajeel; si envoûtantes, si ... dangereuses!  
Elle secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et sortit un :  
-"Lâche-moi!  
-Levy ..."  
Il avait prononcé son prénom si délicatement qu'elle cru avoir rêvé. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve; pour preuve, malgré le regard impassible de la jeune fille il continua.  
Les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche n'étaient pas ceux qu'il avait mis toute la nuit à trouver; ils étaient tellement plus profonds, plus simples ... Les syllabes dansaient lentement dans les airs, semblables à des papillons multicolores, allant des excuses aux regrets passant par les explications; Levy ne retenu qu'une seule phrase, la plus importante de toutes.

"Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu être avec toi mais j'avais peur de te faire du mal"

Ces quinze mots résonnaient dans la tête de la jeune fille qui, à ce moment là, parut si vide, l'échos chantonnait en elle; elle en resta figée, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. La mage ne put que laisser passer trois mot presque inaudible à l'entrebâillement de sa bouche :

"Je te pardonne!"

Et elle s'évanouit, prise de vertiges ...


End file.
